


Stripped Bare

by needles



Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [72]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles
Summary: It's one thing when they ask his partner to go undercover, thinks Bokuto, but it's a whole other thing to go uncovered!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116251
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Stripped Bare

“No Akaashi, no way!” Even as Bokuto said it he knew what his response would be. Sure enough it came.

“Bokuto san I can look after myself, I fit the type, I have no problem with the environment I will be working in, I am clearly the rational choice.”

“Why can’t you let Daishou do it?”

“Bokuto san you know he doesn’t target that type of man, besides Daishou’s BMI is too high, he can’t fit the costumes.” He reeled off his objections for what seemed like the fiftieth time.

Despite his agitation Bokuto couldn’t suppress a wry grin. “Is that your way of saying he’s too fat and he’s ugly?”

Keiji shrugged. “It’s a fact. So stop complaining and help me with the background research I need.”

He sighed. “Ok Akaashi, but I don’t like it, I don’t like it one bit.”

“It’s just dancing Bokuto san.”

“No Akaashi it’s a striptease. Those guys salivating in the front row aren’t there to admire your ballet skills; they just want to ogle your …attributes.”

“I’m not ashamed of my body,” Keiji said stubbornly.

“I know Akaashi, I know. I just don’t like the thought of my partner being drooled over like a piece of meat.” _By anyone but me,_ he added in his head.

“You don’t have to watch Bokuto san.”

“I’m not letting you ‘perform’ in that club without me there to watch.”

Keiji smirked.

“To watch the guys watching you Akaashi.” Bokuto added hastily. _Yeah like that would happen,_ he thought.

“So why were you looking for me Bokuto?” Keiji asked picking up another file from his desk.

Bokuto dragged his brain back to the present from its current fantasy excursion where it was admiring a very long pair of legs stretching all the way up to a very tiny…“I just wondered if you wanted to grab something to eat after work tonight Akaashi?”

“I can’t tonight Bokuto san I’m meeting Rod for some lessons.”

“Rod?”

“Rod Everhardt from the club, he’s got a free night so he’s kindly agreed to come round and give me some tips.”

Bokuto cringed at the stage name. “Oh, oh I see. Right then Akaashi I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yes. Bye Bokuto san.” Keiji took his armful of files and marched out of his office and headed towards Washio’s room.

Bokuto looked at himself in the mirror, not good. His eyes looked dull and slightly reddened; there were traces of shadow underneath them. That’s what he got for spending all night fretting about his stubborn partner and his undercover mission. He had spent a fitful night. Long periods of wakefulness had been interspersed with nightmares about finding him mutilated in an alley like the other men, and erotic dreams about Akaashi taking his clothes off just for him. Neither had been conducive to restful sleep and it was written large on his face.

He turned on his shower; he wanted a nice warm soothing soak and another eight hours sleep. So he turned it to extra cold in an effort to wake up his now sluggish brain and combat the effects of the last dream he’d had before his alarm went off.

He spent the next eight hours catching up on boring paperwork, punctuated with frequent cups of strong black coffee to keep himself awake; all the time praying for something to crop up that he could use as an excuse to get out of his office and over to the lab. He was just looking at his watch for the hundredth time when his phone went. Typical, it waited until it was time to go home before interrupting him!

“Bokuto here.”

“You have? Are you sure?”

“How’s the victim?”

“Thank God for that. Yeah I’ll meet you there in five.”

He slammed the phone down, scooped all his papers into a drawer and pulled his jacket back on, then he headed for the interrogation room.

He looked through the glass. The guy looked like a weasel, scrawny, pointed, sharp features, lank mousy hair badly in need of a wash and a cut. But the eyes, the eyes were like two dark pits, holes in the universe, devoid of feeling, cold as ice and utterly insane. Bokuto felt a chill run down his spine at the thought that those eyes were the last sight the six victims had seen before he slit their throats.

As he watched his colleagues interrogate him it was clear the guy was seriously disturbed.

He glanced at Oikawa who was watching alongside him. “What do you make of him Oikawa?”

Oikawa shook his head sadly. “Probably untreatable. I’d need to talk to him myself, but he appears to be either psychopathic or have Antisocial Personality Disorder. They show similar symptoms in many ways.”

“Dangerous?”

“Very. A complete lack of empathy and remorse, no recognition of wrongdoing, they don’t respond to punishment or accept responsibility for their actions. As I said, virtually untreatable. If he went back on the streets he’d just kill again, he sees no reason not to.”

Bokuto had to agree. “The victim was lucky this time. If those two cops hadn’t heard something and gone down that alley….”

“There would be another victim in the morgue.” Oikawa finished, nodding.

“Well at least Akaashi won’t have to put himself at risk now.” He looked at his watch, it was late, he’d probably have gone home but Bokuto decided to check the lab first anyway. Either way he wanted to deliver the good news. His undercover assignment was now cancelled. The perp had been caught red handed.

He strolled into the lab and bumped chest first into a fleeing Yukie.

“Whoa Yukie, where’s the fire?” He asked, steadying her where she’d bounced off his pecs.

“Sorry Bokuto, I’m just running a bit late. If you’ve come for Akaashi he’s already left.”

“Before you?”

Yukie grimaced. “I know, but he gave me a skull to do that I wanted to finish. He’s only been gone half an hour. He said if you came over tell you to call round, he has something he wants to show you.”

Bokuto grinned. “What?”

“I have no idea sweetie but knowing him it’ll be the latest article he’s had published, so I shouldn’t get your hopes up.”

“Yukie!” he groaned.

“I know, I know, you’re 'just partners'. But a girl can dream can’t she? Now you get that cute butt round to Akaashi’s place before I’m tempted to drag you into a closet myself.” She patted the deliciously firm chest she’d just collided with, grinning predatorily.

“Ok Yukie, on my way.” He backed away a couple of steps and turned on his heel. Time for a strategic retreat.

He pulled up at Keiji’s apartment and hurried up to his floor. His knock on the door was answered by his partner wrapped in a bathrobe.

“Sorry Akaashi, if you’re busy I can go.” 

“Come in Bokuto san I’ve been waiting for you.”

_Akaashi, waiting for him in a bathrobe?_ He shook his head; he must have just been changing or something. This was his rational, logical partner remember. He thought his assumption was born out at Keiji's next comment.

“Just go wait in the living room for a moment Bokuto san; I’ll just finish getting ready. I’ve put a beer out for you.” He disappeared into his room and closed the door.

Bokuto wandered into the living room, the beer bottle sat on the coffee table, still cold from the fridge. He sat on the couch and took a drink wondering why one of the dining chairs was in the middle of the floor facing him.

A few moments later he was plunged into darkness and then a single spot of light lit up the chair.

“Akaashi what on earth are you doing?”

From the darkness behind him his voice answered. “Bokuto san, I need your opinion on my act as a healthy, sexually active adult male. I need to know if I am doing this correctly. I did consider asking Konoha or some of the grad students given your prudish inhibitions, but I felt that you would prefer them not to see this.”

“Akaashi you don’t have to do this…”

“I’ve told you Bokuto san I can handle myself more than adequately. I just need to ensure that I am performing to the best of my ability. You know I don’t like to give less than my best.”

“But Akaashi you don’t understand I need to…..”

“Bokuto san please, just let me do this and give me an honest opinion. If it’s awful tell me the truth. I trust you to tell me the truth, please.”

He sighed. “Ok Akaashi but don’t hit me afterwards, ok?”

“I promise Bokuto san.”

He flicked on some music and emerged slowly into the pool of light.

Bokuto swallowed, Keiji was going to kill him he just knew it. But heck he was only human. Keiji stood there in a pair of black pants, white shirt, black tie, and wearing his academic gown. He peered at Bokuto over glasses perched on his nose. In his hand he flicked a cane. He ran it slowly across Bokuto’s chest and down towards his groin before tossing it aside.

Bokuto found himself mesmerised and barely able to breathe as Keiji strutted before him shedding first his gown, slowly and seductively sliding it from his shoulders and dropping it at Bokuto’s feet; followed by his tie, which he draped around Bokuto’s neck. His shirt followed, button by button, revealing a slim but perfectly toned chest. He turned, gyrating his hips to the music and Bokuto heard the sound of a zipper. The pants slid down revealing the tightest pair of tiny leather booty shorts Bokuto had ever seen. Keiji kicked the pants aside with feet clad in thigh high black boots and turned round to face Bokuto. He sat on the chair and crossed his legs, lifting one foot high in the air as he slid his hands down his thigh to the boot zip. He undid it and drew the boot smoothly and slowly from his leg, tossing it at Bokuto as he discarded it.

Bokuto barely realised what he was doing in time to catch it. His eyes were locked on every square inch of Keiji’s delectable body as he exposed it piece by piece, and one part of his own body was already showing its appreciation with a standing ovation before Keiji even removed the other boot. He followed that with the shorts which were next to come sailing in Bokuto’s direction. Beneath them was a matching black satin thong.

Then he spun the chair round and straddled it, his eyes never leaving Bokuto’s as he divested himself of his glasses and reached up to run his hands through his hair as he tossed his head. Bokuto let out a feral groan, Keiji was going to kill him, one way or another, he was going to kill him.

“Akaashi please…”

Keiji stood and reached for the thong.

“Akaashi stop, please.” Bokuto cried.

Keiji froze and looked at him, his eyes full of concern, as Bokuto rose and picked up his discarded gown, handing it to him.

Keiji pulled it round himself and looked at him. “Was it that bad?”

“Akaashi …it was perfect, much too perfect. I just …”

Keiji dropped his eyes for a second and his mouth formed a soft pink O of understanding.

“Akaashi I have a confession to make.”

Keiji raised an eyebrow.

“I came here tonight to tell you we’ve caught the killer; you don’t have to do this. I tried to tell you but…”

“I wouldn’t listen.” Keiji sighed. “I apologise Bokuto san, I have embarrassed you.”

Bokuto shook his head. “No Akaashi you haven’t but you have made me realise that I don’t want any other man to see you naked, ever.”

“Any other man?”

“Except me.”

“You want to see me naked?”

“I’m sorry Akaashi I’d better go before I make a complete fool of myself.” He turned and headed for the door.

“Bokuto san.” Keiji’s voice was soft and plaintive. Bokuto paused, not turning.

“What if I want you to see me naked?”

Then he turned. “Do you Akaashi?”

“I have a confession too Bokuto san. I knew the killer had been caught, Yamiji called me this afternoon. I tricked you into watching my little performance.”

“Why?”

“Because every time I think we are getting closer you close up. Every time I think you are going to make a move you step back. Every time you say something you take it back. Every time I think you’re going to kiss me something happens, and I don’t know how much more I can take. Just, man up Bokuto san, tell me how you really feel, put me out of my misery. You don’t need to treat me like some fragile china doll. If you don’t love me just say so, I can take it.”

Bokuto took a step closer to him. “Akaashi do you love me, is that what you’re trying to say?” he asked gently.

“Yes. Yes I love you Bokuto san, dammit. I know I’m a fool, I know it’s irrational, and I know you’ll laugh at me, but I do and…..”

The rest of the sentence was lost as Bokuto’s mouth crashed down onto his and he pulled Keiji close. Inside Keiji the emotional soul that had been confined in a prison of logic for the last fifteen years was finally free. He allowed himself to become lost in a whirl of senses and passions that he had forgotten existed for him. 

They parted lips and Bokuto buried his head in his hair and sighed. “Akaashi...Keiji I love you. I love you so much I was frightened if I told you I might lose you forever, and I couldn’t bear my life without you in it.”

“Koutarou,” he whispered, “do you still want to see me naked?”

Bokuto pulled him closer to his body.

“Does that answer you Keiji?”

Keiji smiled. “Then follow me.”

“Yes Sensei.”


End file.
